Sons of Sparda
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Naruto is killed by the villagers when Tsunade isn't around. Full summary inside. NarutoMassiveHarem or DanteMassiveHarem, SasukeMassiveHarem or VergilMassiveHarem.
1. Death of two Shinobi & A Bijuu Free

Trinity: Hello everyone!

Naruto: I die?

Trinity: Yup, but your reincarnated.

Sasuke: Hn. Dobe. No one likes you. -smirks-

Naruto: Aww, man. Sasuke gets all the luck!

Trinity: Nope. He dies too.

Naruto: Really?

Sasuke: Nani?!

Trinity: Yup! But your both reincarnated. And you both have harems. Naruto's may be larger, I'm not sure. But it's mass harem on both accounts.

Naruto: Awesome!

Sasuke: Hn. At least I killed Itachi before I died.

Trinity: Actually...you didn't. Besides Itachi's good in my story. Some people who died in the show are alive too!

Naruto & Sasuke: Like who?

Trinity: Not tellin'

Naruto: -sighs-

Sasuke: Hn

Trinity: Ok. I'm only going to do the disclaimer once! I do not own or ever will on Naruto, Devil May Cry, or anything else! So you can't sue me. I only on this plot, made-up jutsus, & ocs! By the way this is way after Shikamaru killed Hidan. Past when Jiraiya died. In fact the only akatsuki left alive are Itachi & Konan. Sakura killed Sasori. Shika killed Hidan. Kakashi killed Kakuzu. Sasuke killed Tobi (Madara). Suigetsu killed Kisame. Then returned Zabuza's blade. Naruto however killed Pein, Deidara, & Zetsu.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner/Demon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Demon Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

"Action while talking"

(Author Notes or something else)

Chapter 1: Death of Two shinobi & A Bijuu Free

It was a calm day in Konoha. Everyone was doing there thing. Tsunade was out in Suna redoing the peace treaty. Shizune was with her. Naruto & Sakura were walking around enjoying the day. "So Sakura-chan, what do you think of today?" Naruto asked. "I think everything is wonderful, why?" Sakura said. "I don't know, but I get a bad feeling. I feel as though something bad will happen today" he said.

"Like what?" she asked. "I don't know. I may be imagining things. Oh! There's Ichiraku's!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and ran to the ramen stand. After he was done the pair left the stand. Suddenly a shinobi grabbed Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked confused as the shinobi dragged him to the middle of the village. The shinobi tied him to a post on the stage there. "What's going on?" asked Sakura.

Everyone was there. Team 8 & 10. Team Gai, the owner of Ichiraku & his daughter. The families. The sensei's. Everyone. "What is happening?" Neji asked. "W-What a-are th-they going t-to d-do to N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Hey! What's going on?!" Ino asked. "Don't know" Sakura said. A council man walked up.

"Today. The demon will die fore his crimes!" said the council-man. "What crimes did he commit?" Kakashi asked. "He attacked Konoha, 17 years ago. We lost a lot of precious ones that day. Mainly our Hokage!" said the council-man. "What! That was Kyuubi, not the boy!" Hiashi said. "He is Kyuubi!" the council (except the clan heads, 'cause they like the boy) said. "Fine. Execute me. But be warned. You will regret it!" Naruto said.

"Shut up, demon!" the village council said. "Sakura" Naruto said. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "Get everyone out of Konoha, immedietly. Do not worry about me. I may die today, but I will see you & everyone again. I may not be me, but I will come back. I promise! I won't forget anyone!" Naruto said as Sakura had tears in her eyes. She was crying. "O..Okay" She said.

She then got everyone together & left the village. Not everyone would leave though. The ones who did were Team 8, Team Gai, Team 10, The sensei's, The clan Heads (Hiashi, Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume, Shibi, Shikaku), Yoshino, Hana, Hanabi, Teuchi & his daughter, Ayame. Iruka, Kotetsu & Izumo, Anko & Ibiki, Yugao, Konohamaru & his friends, Genma, Ebisu, & Raido all left Konoha. Some villagers also went. (Basically it was the people who didn't hate Naruto leave)

Naruto looked to the sky. "I may die today, but I will return! When I do, I will be stronger, faster, & smarter! I won't take crap from anyone ever again! I wish I could of at least been Sasuke's true brother. You may kill me, but now you will face a Kitsune's Wrath!" Naruto said. _'Don't harm my friends Kyuubi. Or the woman that's in a coma in the hospital. You can do whatever you want to the rest of the villagers, though'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi. Kyuubi nodded. **"Very well. They will not be harmed, but the rest will pay."** Kyuubi told him through his mind. Naruto mental nodded.

With Sakura

Soon everyone was outside of Konoha when Tsunade, Shizune, & Jiraiya walked up. "What's going on here?" asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya is alive because Naruto saved him in time. "The council. They're executing Naruto!" Sakura said as she cried shocking the three. They all ran up a hill to see Naruto get stabbed by a sword through his heart. A man then set his body on fire. But what really got everyone's attention was the fact that red chakra burst out of Naruto taking the form of a 50 story fox standing right above Naruto. The fox turned into Kyuubi. "What the hell? How's Kyuubi here?! It died! The Yondaime killed it!" Kiba yelled.

Jiraiya & Tsunade looked elsewhere while Sakura & Shizune looked to the ground. All the other adults looked elsewhere as well. "The yondaime didn't, couldn't kill it could he?" Shino asked. "No. He couldn't. Instead he sealed it in a new born baby. A baby boy that was born that day" Sakura said.

Everyone but Shika, Shino, & those who knew the truth were confused. "He sealed it in Naruto" Shika said. "Yes. He did" Sakura said. "Sad thing is. Naruto is the Yondaime's son" Jiraiya said shocking everyone, except Tsunade. "Is that true?" a random villager asked. "Yes. His mother is Uzumaki Kushina & his father is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime" Tsunade said. "Bad thing is, Kushina's still alive" Jiraiya said shocking everyone. "What do you mean she's still alive?" Tsunade asked. "She's in Uzu no Kuni. The council told her Naruto died. When I ran into her, I told her the truth. How do you think she'll respond when she finds out he really did die?" Jiraiya asked.

Everyone paled. "Wait a minute!" Sakura said. Everyone looked to her. "Naruto told us to leave knowing Kyuubi would get free. Do you guys remember what he said about seeing us again?" Sakura asked. Realization drew on everyone's faces except Tsunade, Shizune, & Jiraiya. "He might reincarnate himself" was Neji's answer shocking Tsunade, Shizune, & Jiraiya. Everyone smiled hoping that was the case.

Back with Kyuubi

Naruto's body turned to ashes. Before his soul could go to the after life. Kyuubi grabbed it with her tail. Yes. The Kyuubi is a girl. She also has a crush on Naruto. She's really kind once you get to know her. That was the real reason why she spared the ones Naruto asked her too. Truth is, she would've anyway. She got up & left Konoha. News spread fast about the death of Uzumaki Naruto & the destruction of Konoha. The survivors are currently rebuilding Konoha. Kyuubi came upon the battlefield where Team Hebi is.

Team Hebi were sitting around when suddenly an explosion went off. Suigetsu & Juugo were unharmed. Karin had some damage. She would of died if Sasuke didn't push her out of the way in time. So now Suigetsu & Juugo are uninjured, Karin is injured, & Uchiha Sasuke is dead. Sasuke's body turned to ashes. Before his soul could leave, Kyuubi grabbed it with another tail. Word spread fast that Uchiha Sasuke was dead. Meanwhile in the Konoha hospital a woman with black hair & onyx eyes woke up from a coma.

That's the story that everyone knows. The death of two famous shinobi. The killer of Orochimaru, Uchiha leader of Team Hebi and A hero, Uzumaki Naruto Konoha's # 1 unpredictable ninja. Both were killed. One by a explosion, the other by his own people. And a Bijuu was set free. The thing is...Everyone knows that the body turned to ashes, but have no idea what happened to the souls (No one saw Kyuubi's tail grab them).

-

Kitsune means fox. The woman who was in a coma is one of the people who died in the show. She'll be in Naruto's harem by the way.

Trinity: That's it.

Naruto: Wow. That was harsh!

Sasuke: An explosion?!

Trinity: Aw. Don't worry. You two will come back, more or less.

Trinity: Don't

Naruto: Forget

Sasuke: To

Trinity, Naruto, & Sasuke: Review! Ja Ne!


	2. Reincarnation & The Sparda Twins

Trinity: Hello!

Kyuubi: Am I in one of the harems?

Trinity: Yep!

Sparda: What's gonna happen, I wonder

Kyuubi: With Trinity? Who knows

Trinity: -sweatdrops-

Sparda & Kyuubi: The disclaimer has not changed.

Trinity: Aww. Thanks! By the way Naruto does know his heritage. He learned it at 16.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner/Demon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Demon Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_Info_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something else)

Chapter 2: Reincarnation & The Sparda Twins

Kyuubi went to the demon realm. Once there he unwrapped two of his tails to show 2 souls. Both were human shape & both looked 17. One was had black duck ass hair he had onyx eyes. The other had sun-kissed blond hair spiked in all directions, whisker like marks, & sapphire eyes. (They both wore what they do in Shippuden).

The duck-ass boy opened his eyes. "Ugh! Where am I?" he asked as he looked around. He saw the other boy. "Naruto!" he called. The blonde woke up. "Ugh! huh?" Naruto looked around. He saw the duck-ass hair boy. "Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. "Yo, dobe" Sasuke said. "Where are we? And why are you glowing dark blue?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, but your glowing light blue" Sasuke said. "o.o what's happened to us? Ah! Now I remember! I was stabbed in the heart then set on fire!" Naruto said. "Who killed you?" Sasuke asked. "The villagers" Naruto said. "Ah! I was killed in an explosion" Sasuke said. "So we're both dead" Naruto said. **"Not quite"** came Kyuubi's voice.

Sasuke & Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "What do you mean Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. **"I mean that you two are souls. You two are going to be reincarnated."** "Reincarnated? In who? Where are we, anyway?" Sasuke asked. **"You get to choose who you want to be reincarnated as. We are in the Demon Realm. Demons age faster than humans, so I would choose to be at least a quarter demon. But be careful. You might grow faster until you look older than your sensei. You might be older than your great grandpa though." **

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. **"A demon could be 10,000 years old & look 5 or be 15,000 years old & look 20. Hell, you could be 999,000 years old & look 40. Demons can't die of old age. Once you reach 20,000 you can choose how old you want to look." **"Really?" Sasuke asked. **"Yes."** "How old are you anyway?" Naruto asked. **"75,158."** Naruto & Sasuke went wide-eyed, but nodded anyway. Kyuubi then left. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What?" Sasuke said. "Do you want to be reincarnated as twins? That way we grow together?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

The two souls snuck out of the demon realm & into the human realm. They have searched nonstop for a suitable family. The two found a demon & his human lover having a picnic in the park. The woman had blonde hair & eyes. The guy had silver hair & eyes. They found found out some stuff about both. One the demon was named Sparda & he was a Legendary Dark Knight who could defeat Kyuubi.

The woman was a human who could stand up to everyone. Her name was Eva. But most importantly, Eva was pregnant with twin sons. Sasuke & Naruto nodd at each other then go down there. Eva was asleep on a blanket. Sparda was awake, leaning against a tree. He saw the two souls. Once Naruto & Sasuke were sure they been seen they walked over to Sparda. Sparda raised an eyebrow.

Naruto & Sasuke look at him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said. Sparda nodds. "As you can tell we are nothing, but souls" Naruto said. Sparda nodds again. "So we would like to be reincarnated as your twin sons" Sasuke said. Sparda nodds once more. "I will be reincarnated as the oldest of the twins & Naruto the youngest" Sasuke said. "Alright. But you need to tell me about yourselves & tell me how you died. Sasuke, you go first" Sparda said.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. I was from Konoha, the hidden leaf village. My mother was Mikoto & my father Fugaku. I have an older brother named Itachi. Itachi & I were the heirs. When I was 7, my older brother Itachi killed our entire clan. After that he left the village & joined Akatsuki. An organization after the bijuus. I trained everyday. When I graduated from the ninja academy I was placed on Team 7 with Sakura Haruno & Naruto. Our sensei was Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat nin. My clan was known for their bloodline, the sharigan.

An eye that can copy any nin, gen, or taijutsu. It can also predict movements. It's ultimate form is the Mangekyou which has the ultimate genjutsu Tsukiyomi & black fire Amataseru. There are many forms of the Mangekyou. It will actually cause the user to go blind unless they take there siblings. I later betray my village for power. Later on I run into Madara the Uchiha founder. I found out that he was controlling Itachi. I killed him then left with my team, Team Hebi. We run into Kisame & my teammate, Suigetsu killed him. A few hours ago, my team walked into a trap & a explosion went off. Suigetsu & Juugo were unharmed, Karin was injured, & I was killed. I wouldn't of been if I didn't push Karin out of the way. That was how I died. Kyuubi grabbed my soul before it could continue to the after life. So I will be reincarnated as your oldest son" Sasuke said.

Sparda nodded. "Your turn Naruto" Sparda said. Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I lived in Konoha. On the day I was born my father, the Yondaime gave his life to save the village. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She came from Whirlpool country. Her home was destroyed by the mist village. She came to Konoha & meet my dad, Minato Namikaze. My father was world known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage. The Hokage is the village leader & my father was the 4th. He was the greatest too. When I was born my father gave his soul to the shinigami to seal the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox in me.

I was hated ever since that day. No one knows what happened to my mom. I was believed to be the Kyuubi reborn, I entered the academy. I couldn't use the bushin (clone) technique however. So after I failed the 3rd time, I stole the forbidden scoll. I learned the Kage Bushin (Shadow clone) & beat the sensei who lied to me. I was placed on Kakashi's team with Sasuke & Sakura. Our first real mission was suppossed to be a c-rank, but turned out to be A-rank. I was eventually killed by my village & Kyuubi was set free. Kyuubi grabbed my soul as well. So I will be reincarnated as your youngest son" Naruto said.

Sparda nodded. Naruto thought about it & placed his hand on Sparda's forehead & replayed his life since the day he was born to the day he died. He told Sasuke what he did & Sasuke did the same. Sparda nodded. "When the time is right I will do the same to your reincarnations showing them the day you were born until you were reincarnated. Unlocking your memories & past lives" Sparda said. Naruto & Sasuke nodded. Naruto & Sasuke went to Eva & entered her stomach.

*Meanwhile*

It has been 6th months & Kyuubi has realized she has no idea where Sasuke & Naruto are. She looked in a crystal to see the Sparda twins & what they told Sparda. **'So they reincarnated themselves as the sparda twins. Heh. Things just got interesting.'**

*9 months later*

Eva was in the hospital. Sparda by her side. "Ugh!" Eva cried. Sparda rushed to her. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Sparda asked. "No. This is normal" the doctor said. A few minutes later a head popped out. "It's a boy, wait a minute. Congrats, you've got twins!" the nurse said as the 2nd head came out. They wrapped the elder one in a blue towel.

They went to do the same to the young one, but he knocked it away & grabbed a red towel. "What will we name them?" Sparda asked as he held the youngest & Eva the oldest. "We will name this little one Vergil" she said about the baby in her arms. "and we will name him Dante" she said about the baby in Sparda's arms. "Dante & Vergil Sparda, ne? That's great names" Sparda said. _'So. Vergil is Sasuke's reincarnation & Dante is Naruto's'_ Sparda thought.

-

Bijuu means tailed-beast

Trinity: That's it for now!

Kyuubi: Wow.

Sparda: Interesting

Trinity: Don't

Sparda: Forget

Kyuubi: To

Trinity, Sparda, & Kyuubi: Review! Ja Ne!


	3. Return to Konoha

Trinity: Hi! I hope ya'll enjoy my story.

Dante: Yo!

Trinity: Hey Dante-kun!

Dante: -smiles- By the way the disclaimer is the same.

Trinity: Aww, thanks. -smiles- I forgot to mention that when Eva died. Dante & Vergil were born and raised in a different dimension that has slower time then the shinobi nations. Thus they look to be in their 20's. DMC part is after 4th game. Dante's devil trigger is the same from the 1st game. I'm making Dante 19 in the 4th game, so he's 22 now. The age Naruto would be.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner/Demon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Demon Thinking'**

Flashback

_Scroll_

_Info_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something else)

Chapter 3: Return to Konoha

5 years later

Dante was on his way to Konoha. He had been reunited with Vergil. They were now traveling together. Trish still bosses him around. Lady at least calmed down. Patty still hung around him & Morrison stayed with him. Nero & Kyrie would visit them. Those two have married. When the brothers reunited, their father's spirit came to them.

Flashback to 2 years ago

Dante & Vergil were speaking. Trish, Lady, Lucia, Patty, & Morrison off to the side. Suddenly Sparda's spirit showed up. He told them the truth. How that Vergil was Sasuke's reincarnation & Dante's was Naruto's. He then put 1 hand on Vergil's forehead & his other on Dante's. He showed them everything. After that he left. 

Dante then told Vergil he was heading to Konoha. Before Sparda left however... "Dante! Vergil! Because you are the last spardas, you must have a harem! The both of you! heh. Later! Remember that you guys are Legendary Dark Knights!" and with that Sparda was gone. Vergil & Dante gaped in shock, but soon after told the others. Their girlfriends were not thrilled that they had to share, but dealt with it anyway.

Dante had checked his weapons. Or the ones he took with him. He took Force Edge, Alastor, Rebellion, Rudri & Agni, Ebony & Ivory, Cerberus, Nevan, Beowulf, Pandora, & Ifrit. The weapon Vergil use is Yamato. Vergil was dating Trish & Lucia. Dante was dating Lady & Patty. Patty was now 15. Dante hopped on his motorcycle & said good-bye to the others. Vergil also has a motorcycle, only blue.

Konoha

Everyone was sitting around. (You know Naruto's friends). "Man! It's been 5 years since Naruto's death!" Kiba said. Hinata & Sakura looked depressed. Sakura had fallen for Naruto. Ino & Tenten still like Sasuke. Team 7, Team 8, Team 9 (Gai's team), & Team 10 were sitting down. Kakashi, Kurenai, & Gai were leaning against a tree. Konohamaru & his friends sat on a boulder. A woman with mid-back red length hair was standing beside the woman who was in a coma.

Kin & Tayuya were resting against a boulder. (Naruto found Kin before Orochimaru did & took her to a cabin that only he knew of outside Konoha. That's the real reason why the Yondaime's retrieval didn't work. Shikamaru & Temari only knocked Tayuya out. They then took Tayuya to where Kin was, because Naruto asked them to & told them the directions. He told them that Kin was there).

Laying down was a woman with blonde back-length hair & green eyes. Hanabi sat beside her. Team Hebi were laying down. Itachi was sitting down, next to him was a woman with blue hair. He had rejoined Konoha. Yugao was standing on a tree.

Suddenly their was a strange noise. Everyone looks to it to see a man who looked 22 sitting on a strange machine. He had silver hair & light blue eyes. He had no shirt. He wore a red coat, Black pants, & Black boots. (He's wearing what he does in the 3rd game) He had a red pendant on. A sword (Rebellion) seemingly stuck to the coat. "Yo!" he said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Of course you wouldn't recognize me. I look to different. I now have silver hair that's flat instead of sun-kissed that's spiked in all directions. My eyes are light blue instead of sapphire. I have no whisker marks & most of all, I'm not wearing orange. Anyway, long time no see!" the guy said.

Some were confused, others knew who he was. Sakura was one of the one's who knew. "NARUTO-KUN!" she yelled hugging him. Those who had no idea were shocked. The man chuckled. "Yup. Except the name's Dante now. Dante Sparda" he said.

Everyone nodded. "If you were reincarnated why do you look 22 instead of 5?" Kakashi asked. "Ability being raised as a half-demon & being born and raised in a different dimension" Dante said. "Half-demon?" Konohamaru asked. "Yep. I'm known as the Legendary Dark Knight Dante to demons. My father was the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. You team Hebi?" Dante asked the team laying down.

They nodded. "Yea. Vergil says hi" Dante said. "Vergil?" Karin asked. Dante smirked. "That's Sasuke" he said shocking everyone. "You see, I Dante am the reincarnation of Naruto. So call me Dante Sparda, k? Anyway. Vergil is the reincarnation of Sasuke. By the way Vegil's my twin brother" Dante said.

Everyone nodded. "Now we're both suppossed to have harems. We both already have 2 girlfriends. I have Trish & Lucia. Dante has Lady & Patty" a man with slick back silver hair & light blue eyes said. He wore a blue coat. "Hello" he said. "Your late!" Dante said. "Trying to escape your girlfriend" the guy in blue said. Dante sweatdropped. "hehe" Dante said. "You are?" Kurenai asks. "Vergil Sparda. Dante's twin & Sasuke's reincarnation" the man said.

Everyone nodded. "You two have to have a harem?" Yugao asked. Dante & Vergil nodded. "Oh. Who are you?" Vergil asked the blonde girl. "Yugito Nii" said the girl. Vergil nodded. "Kin & Tayuya? Didn't you die?" he asked. "Nope! Naruto saved us!" Kin said smiling.

Vergil nodded. "Hello, Itachi" Vergil said. Itachi smiled. "Who's that?" Dante said pointing to the blue-haired woman. "Her name's Konan. She is an ex-akatsuki" said the woman from the coma. Vergil saw her & blinked. "Mom? Your still alive?" he asked. She nodded.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mom" she said. Dante nodded. "You know we could marry our mothers. After all we're not related by blood anymore" Dante told Vergil. "Not interested. Though I wouldn't mind dating Ino, Tenten, or Karin" Vergil said. Dante laughed as the three mentioned girls blushed. "Don't laugh!" said the red-haired woman. "Who are you?" Dante asked. "Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's mom. Your mom" she said.

Dante just stared. "I could marry you, because it would no longer be inscest" Dante said. Kushina blinked. "Hey Dante-kun can we be in your harem?" Hinata, Sakura, & Tayuya asked. (Though Tayuya said More like "Can I be in your fucking harem?") Dante nodded. They yelled in glee & hugged him. "By the way Dante's a demon hunter" Vergil said. Suddenly 5 people walked up. 4 women & a guy. "Guys. This is Morrison" Dante said pointing to the guy. Everyone nodded. "And this is Lucia" he said pointing to one of the woman. She had red hair & blue eyes.

Everyone nodded again. "This is Trish" Dante said pointing to a blond with green eyes. "This is Lady" he said holding the said woman's hands. She had black hair. Her left eye was blue, while her right was red. "And this is Patty" Dante said holding another woman's hands. She had blond hair & blue eyes. Everyone nodded again. Dante then introduced everyone.

Everyone was now aqainted. Tenten, Karin, Kin, & Ino have joined Vergil's harem. Dante was talking to Mikoto, Yugito & Kushina. "So how are you guys?" Dante asked. "Just fine" Kushina said smiling. Yugito nodded. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed. A marionette snuck up behind her. Dante shot it with Ebony. "You okay Hinata-chan?" Dante asked. Hinata nodded.

"Can I join the harem Dante-kun?" Kurenai asked. Dante nodded again. She smiled. Yugao had already asked Vergil and he agreed. Dante freed Nibi who has joined Vergil's harem. Konan, Hanabi, & Moegi have joined Vergil's harem. Dante, Vergil, Morrison, Trish, Lady, Patty, & Lucia walked to the Hokage's Tower. Everyone else went home.

Dante walked in to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was talking to Shizune & Jiraiya when they looked up. "Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Shizune-nee-chan!" Dante said cheerfully. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched & Jiraiya growled. "Who are you?" Shizune asked. Dante smirked. "Aww...you guys forgot about me? It's only been 5 years since the villagers killed me & set Kyuubi free. Besides who else calls Jiraiya ero-sennin or Tsunade baa-chan? Maybe this will help?" Dante said as he opened his coat & pulled out a very familiar necklace. (Shodaime's. The one Tsunade gave Naruto. Yes, he had it all the time)

Tsunade, Jiraiya, & Shizune gasped. "NARUTO?!" they yelled in unison. "Yea, except it's Dante Sparda & before you ask i'm this age from being raised as a half-demon & being born and raised in a different dimension" Dante said. They nodded as Vergil walked in. Tsunade, Jiraiya, & Shizune stared at him with raised eyebrows. "What did you do this time?" Vergil asked. Dante sweatdropped. "Nothing Vergil" he said. Vergil gave him a wary look then turned to the others. "Nice to see you again" he said confusing them.

"My name is Vergil Sparda. I'm Dante's twin brother. Though you knew me as Sasuke Uchiha" he said shocking them. "We wondered if the seven of us could join Konoha?" Dante asked as the others walked in & introduced themselves. Tsunade nodded. Vergil then told them that he & Dante had to have a harem. Shizune joined Vergil's harem & Tsunade joined Naruto's.

Mikoto & Kushina then came in. Kushina took Morrison, Lady, & Patty to the Namikaze compound while Mikoto took Lucia & Trish with her to the Uchiha compound. Vergil & Dante decided to walk around the village. They went to Ichiraku's first.

"Hey old man, give me 10 miso ramen specials" Dante said. "Sorry that's for Naruto Uzumaki only" Teuchi said. Dante brought out the necklace. "Why do you think I ordered it?" Dante asked as Teuchi stared wide-eyed. "Naruto?" Teuchi asked. Dante nodded. "Hey Ayame! Come out here!" Teuchi called as his daughter came out. "Yes?" Ayame asked. "Look, see that customer!" Teuchi said pointing to Dante.

Ayame looked & nodded. "That's Naruto" Teuchi said. Ayame went wide-eyed. "N-Naruto?" Ayame asked as Dante nodded. She hugged him as Iruka walked in. "I'll have the usual" Iruka said. Teuchi nodded then started on the ramen. "Hello Iruka-sensei" Dante said. "Who are you?" Iruka asked. Dante brought out the necklace once more. "Naruto Uzumaki of course!" Dante said grinning, Iruka went wide-eyed & hugged him as Vergil walked in.

"What are you doing now?" Vergil asked. "Who are you?" Iruka asked as Teuchi & Ayame served them. "Sasuke Uchiha" was Vergil's reply making Iruka, Teuchi, & Ayame wide-eyed. "I'm now known as Dante Sparda. He's now known as Vergil Sparda. My older twin" Dante said. They nodded. Vergil told them they had to have a harem & Ayame joined Dante's.

The two left with Iruka paying Dante's bill. (Just like old times). They headed to their homes. They had run into Anko & Ibiki who were shocked & Anko joined Dante's harem. Then Vergil went to the Uchiha compound & Dante went to the Namikaze compound.

(It's the same from my story 'The Celestial Bijuu')

Dante wondered a bit, but ended up staying in the master bedroom. Kushina stayed in a guest bedroom. "Dante-kun?" Kushina asked. "Yea?" Dante asked. "Can you tell me about yourself?" she asked. Dante nodded then told her everthing from his incarnations birth to him coming here. "That's so sad" she said. He smiled. "It's okay, besides I get to see Gaara tomorrow when he comes, then me & Vergil will be announced!" he said. She nodded. "Night Kushina-chan!" he called. "G'night Dante" she said heading back to bed.

-

Trinity: How was it?

Dante: Terrible

Trinity: Shut up!

Dante: -smirks- I'm just messin with ya

Trinity: -sighs- Please Review!


	4. Announcement & Seeing Old Friends

Trinity: Hi again!

Dante: Yo!

Trinity: Still don't own nuttin!

Dante: Please try not to flame

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner/Demon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Demon Thinking'**

Flashback

_Scroll_

_Info_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something else)

Chapter 4: The Announcement & Seeing Old Friends

Dante & Vergil along with Patty, Lucia, Morrison, Trish, & Lady headed to the Hokage's Tower. When they got there they saw Tsunade talking to Gaara. Standing behind Gaara was Temari & Kankuro. Dante walked over to him. "Yo! Gaara, long time no see!" Dante called. Gaara looked at him confused. "Um...do I know you?" Gaara asked in a monotone. "Do you know a sun-kissed blond boy with sapphire eyes & whiskers who wears orange & loves ramen?" Dante asked. "Yes" Gaara said. "Then you know me" Dante said smirking.

Gaara was confused. "Gaara, this is Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade told him. Gaara went wide-eyed as did Temari & Kankuro. "N-Naruto? Is that really you?" Gaara asked. Dante nodded. "Yep, but I'm known as Dante Sparda now" Dante said. Gaara nodded smiling then turned his attention to Vergil. "And you are?" he asked him. "Sasuke Uchiha" Vergil replied making Gaara, Temari, & Kankuro go wide-eyed once more.

Vergil smirked. "I'm now known as Vergil Sparda. You see me & Naruto were reincarnated as the Sparda twins. We're both half demons. Our mom was human, but are dad is a demon. We're both known as Legendary Dark Knights. I'm the elder twin by a few minutes. Dante's also a demon hunter" Vergil said. Gaara nodded. "We're re-joining Konoha" Dante said. "We both have to have harems as well" Vergil said. "Hey Dante?" Temari said. "Yea?" Dante asked. "Can I join your harem?" she asked and Dante nodded. _'Sweet, Dante's going to be my brother-in-law now!'_ Gaara thought.

_"Dante! I'm on my way to Konoha!"_ Kyuubi told Dante through a mind link. _"Okay, but come in human form. How long will it take for you to get here?"_ Dante asked. _"3 minutes"_ was the answer. Vergil looked at Dante. "Kyuubi will be here in 3 minutes. She's to be in my harem as well. She asked me last night, right before I went to bed" Dante told them. They all nodded. Tsunade then went to the balcony with Gaara right beside her. She called everyone.

They walked up to the balcony where Tsunade was standing. Everyone was gathered beneath her. "HELLO MINNA! TODAY WE HAVE 7 PEOPLE JOINING KONOHA. WE'LL FOR TWO IT'S MORE LIKE RE-JOINING. I LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU!" she bellowed. Everyone stared. Morrison, Lucia, Trish, Lady, & Patty walked up. "THIS IS MORRISON, LUCIA, TRISH, LADY, & PATTY LOWELL! THEY WILL BE JOINING KONOHA!" she bellowed. Everyone cheered as the mentioned people nodded.

Trish smirked while Patty smiled. Dante & Vergil walked forward."THESE TWO SHALL BE RE-JOINING KONOHA!" she bellowed. Everyone was confused. While Dante & Vergil were smirking. "THERE NAMES ARE DANTE SPARDA & VERGIL SPARDA, BUT THEY WERE KNOWN AS NARUTO UZUMAKI & SASUKE UCHIHA! DANTE IS NARUTO'S REINCARNATION & HE'S THE ONE IN RED. VERGIL IS SASUKE'S REINCARNATION AND HE'S IN BLUE!" she bellowed again. Everyone stared in shock then they cheered.

Just then a woman appeared next to Dante. She appeared to be 20. She had long red hair tied in a braid. Her eyes were crimson & slitted. She wore a black kimono with a red nine-tailed fox embroided on it. She was barefoot. She was very beautiful. "THIS IS KYUUBI! SHE WILL ALSO BE JOINING KONOHA! SHE'S IN DANTE'S HAREM! BY THE WAY BOTH DANTE & VERGIL GET HAREMS!" Tsunade bellowed. (She knows this, because Dante told her through telepathy). "SO FAR IN DANTE'S HAREM IS: LADY, PATTY, HINATA, SAKURA, TEMARI, TAYUYA, KURENAI, ANKO, MYSELF, AYAME & KYUUBI! SO FAR IN VERGIL'S HAREM IS: TRISH, LUCIA, INO, TENTEN, KARIN, KIN, YUGAO, SHIZUNE, KONAN, MOEGI, HANABI & NIBI! THERE IS STILL MORE ROOM!" Tsunade bellowed. Everyone clapped. Glad to have Kyuubi & Nibi on their sides.

Lucia, Patty, Trish, Lady, & Morrison went home. Kyuubi went with them. Vergil & Dante headed to the council room with Tsunade. Gaara & his siblings headed back to Suna. When they got there all clan heads were there & so was Hana. (Kushina has taken over the Uzumaki clan & Itachi the Uchiha clan.) "We would like to be clan heads" Dante asked.

"Really? Which Clan would each of you rule?" Shibi asked. "I will rule the Sparda clan & Dante will rule the Namikaze Clan" Vergil said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The council continued on until it was over. When they left Tsume had joined Vergil's harem & Hana joined Dante's. Rin had came in during the council & ended up joining Vergil's harem.

The next month Dante & Vergil would be going on a journey & when they get back they will be surprised.

*A month later*

Dante was visiting wave while Vergil was taking care of everything. He went to Tazuna's house & knocked. "Come in!" came Tazuna's voice. Dante walked in seeing Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari (who is older now), Zabuza, & Haku at the table. (Naruto had pushed Haku out of the way taking the Chidori for her & was the one to kill Gato instead). They all looked up.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked. Dante smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki" he said making them go wide-eyed. "Can you prove it?" Haku asked. Dante nodded then retold the day on the bridge as well as his private conversation with Haku. Haku stare wide-eyed then jumped him. "NARUTO-KUN!!" Haku yelled crying. "I go by Dante Sparda now" he said. They all nodded. They talked & Tsunami & Haku joined his harem. He told them goodbye & he would see them again soon.

-

Trinity: Sorry it was so short!

Dante: Can't be helped! You got Writer's Block!

Trinity: I know, but still...

Dante: -sighs- Please review!


	5. Dreams Come True

Trinity: Hi everyone! I hope ya'll had fun!

Dante: I wonder what will happen

Trinity: With me? Who knows

Dante: -sweatdrop- Your just writing this as you go aren't you?

Trinity: -shifty eyes- Maybe...

Dante: -anime falls- If she gets an idea she will write it. By the way this story will have shorter chapters then the others. 3 paragraphs at least! Maybe more!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner/Demon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Demon Thinking'**

Flashback

_Scroll_

_Info_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING/MIC"

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something else)

Chapter 5: Dreams come true

3 years later

Everyone was having a good time. Vergil was an anbu captain. Dante was hokage. They both became world known. Vergil is The Yami no Akuma (The Demon of Darkness) & Dante is The Hikari no Tenshi (The Angel of Light). Dante can still remember how he became hokage.

Flashback to a year ago

The hokage had asked everyone to come to the Hokage Tower. So they are all waiting for whatever she was going to announce. "HELLO KONOHA CITIZENS! AS YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN HOKAGE FOR 11 YEARS, SO I'M STEPPING DOWN! I HAD ALREADY NAMED MY SUCCESSOR!" she bellowed. Everyone wondered who it was, even Dante. "I HAVE ELECTED DANTE SPARDA AS THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE!" she yelled. Everyone cheered as Dante was just shocked. "What are you doing, Dante! Get up there! Your dream has been realized!" Vergil said throwing Dante up to the balcony. "I'll get you for that!" Dante said.

Dante walked over to Tsunade and took the mic. "UM...THANK YOU. I AM SURPRISED YOU ELECTED ME! I HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR LIKE A YEAR. I WILL GLADLY TAKE THE POSITION TO PROTECT YOU ALL! NO ONE WILL EVER BE BEATEN AGAIN FOR ANYTHING! THANKS!" he said in the mic. Everyone cheered.

Everyone was happy under his rule. Yukie & Fubuki showed up 3 months after the orietation. Yukie entered Dante's harem while Fubuki entered Vergil's harem. In fact Dante had all his girls move into his compound. The Compound became his as the Uchiha compound became Vergil's. A thief had even tried to take Vergil's Yamato, but Vergil killed them. Vergil had all his girls move to his compound as Itachi got an apartment. Yes everyone was happy.

Dante was wondering around town. Everyone liked him. Iwa won't even mess with him. His heritage has become public knowledge (his human one). Life was good. Vegil was his personal bodyguard. Sakura was his assitant. Yes. Life was good in Konoha. But it couldn't stay that way. He had to go on a trip to Tokyo. He took Vergil along.

-

Trinity: Hope it's okay.

Dante: Meh Review please


	6. A Visit to Tokyo

Trinity: Hi everyone! How are you today?

Dante: Sometimes I wonder about you

Trinity: Why?

Dante: I just do

Trinity: -rolls eyes- Whatever

Dante: -smirks-

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner/Demon Talking"**

**'Bijuu/Demon Thinking'**

Flashback

_Scroll_

_Info_

_"Telepathy"_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

"NORMAL YELLING"

*Time passed*

~Scene change~

-Action while talking-

(Author Notes or something else)

Chapter 6: A visit to Tokyo!

Dante & Vergil had just got into Tokyo. They had fallen through a portal. They were surprised to find little to no demons. They were looking for a place to stay when they came upon a shrine. The sign read 'Sunset shrine'. They walked to the door & knocked. A middle aged woman answered the door. "Hello dears, can I help you?" she asked. "Do you mind if we stay here, miss? We have no place to stay. We could protect your family if need be" Dante said. The woman thought about it and let them in. "My name is Kun-Loon Higurashi" she said. "My name is Dante Sparda & this is my twin brother Vergil" Dante said. Kun-Loon nodded.

They followed her to another room. In that room was an old man & a boy. "DEMON BE GONE!" cried the old man sticking an ofuda on Dante's face. Dante got annoyed when Vergil laughed. "Shut up Verg!" Dante yelled. "This is Dante Sparda & his twin brother Vergil Sparda" Kun-Loon told them. The two nodded. "Boys the old man is my father. The boy is my son Souta" she told the demon twins who nodded. Souta asked which is which. "I'm Vergil & that baka is Dante" Vergil said. Dante glared at him. "Don't forget that I am still the leader!" Dante yelled at Vergil. Vergil shrugged.

Just then a woman of 20 walked in. She had long ebony hair that goes to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes held innocence, but they also showed that the girl saw things that no other should see. She wore a black tanktop & blue jeans. On her neck was a bottle that held 5 pink shards. "Oh! Hello!" she called cheerifully making Vergil flinch & Dante laugh. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and you?" she asked. "Dante Sparda" Dante said.

Kagome smiled, but blushed when he kissed her hand. "Vergil Sparda" Vergil told her. She nodded. "You two are hanyou, right?" she asked as they nodded. "Really?!" Souta asked surprised. "Yup! Our old man was a demon, but our mom was human" Dante said cheerifully.

"We're also the reincarnations of two human shinobi. If you could even counted him as a human" Vergil told them making Dante glare. "What's does he mean?" Kagome asked Dante. "I was human, but a demon was sealed in me" Dante told her. She nodded. "Hey! Could you two help me & my friends out?" she asked. "Sure with what?" he asked her. She told them her story, & they told her theirs.

*Morning*

Dante, Vergil, & Kagome were walking in Kaede's village & just walked into the old miko's hut. Everyone looked up & were surprised to see two demons with Kagome. Kagome told them who they were & what they were doing with her. The gang nodded & introduced themselves.

"I'm Sango" said the tajiya. "Miroku" the houshi said. "Shippo's my name" said the kitsune (who looks a little bit older). "Kirara" said the neko demon. (She has a human form. She looks 18. Has blond shoulder-length hair with a black streak. She has pointed ears, red eyes, & a black star on her forehead. She also has two tails. She wears a cream kimono with a black obi.) "Feh, Inuyasha" said the hanyou. Dante & Vergil nodded.

*A week later*

The gang were traveling when a woman shown up. She looked to be about Kagome's age, maybe slightly older. She had straight raven hair, and brown eyes. She wore a miko garb and carried a bow with her. Her hair was in a low ponytail. "K-Kikyo?!" Inuyasha called. Vergil just stared at her while Kagome purified the taint from her soul. She joined them. They then continued on their way.

A few days later and they run into four wolf demons. Three males and one female. All males had brown fur. One of the males was the leader of the group. He had midnight black hair in a high ponytail and electric blue eyes. He also had a tail. Another guy had a blond mohawk while the other had gray hair with a bit of black. The female had white fur, orange hair tied in pigtails, green eyes, a purple iris in her hair.

The leader looked up as did the others. "Well, if it isn't mutt-face and his gang" the leader said. Inuyasha growled but Kagome & Kikyo held him back. "Wait, who are you two?" the leader asked Dante and Vergil. The twins just raised their eyebrows. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, wolf boy?" Dante asked.

The leader growled while his companions snickered. "I am Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe" he said. The twins nodded then looked to the rest. "I am Hakkaku" said the one with the mohawk. "and I'm Ginta" said the other male. "I am Ayame, the Princess of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe" said the female. The twins nodded once more. "My name is Dante Sparda" Dante said. "Vergil Sparda" Vergil said. The wolves nodded and end up joining the group.

*A month later*

The gang were walking when Sesshomaru's pack showed up. Rin took one look at Dante & ran up to him. "Hello, my name is Rin" she said. "Name's Dante" he said. They started talking when Sesshomaru threw Tokijin into Dante's heart. Rin gasped, but Dante just had a annoyed look surprising everyone. What he said next surprised them more. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Dante asked. Vergil snickered. Sesshomaru & his pack joined the group.

*2 & a half years later*

The group was walking when they were ambushed by Naraku. "kukuku. So you have new mem-ack!" he started but was shot by Ebony. "You must be Naraku" Vergil said holding Yamato out. "Yes, who are you two?" he asked. "Dante Sparda's the name, demon slaying is my game" Dante said. Kagura just stared at him. "I am Vergil Sparda" Vergil said while Kanna looked at him. The battle was on.

*3 yrs later*

Dante & Vergil have been traveling with the Inu-Tachi for 3 years now. (By the way when they go to a different world/dimension Time really doesn't change except for them, but they stay looking 22 as do their wives) Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kirara, & Kagura have joined Dante's harem. Naraku has been killed by Dante. Kikyo & Kanna have joined Vergil's harem. So did Ayame (wolf demon). Many others fell for them, but it was time to leave.

Dante & Vergil taught everyone how to use the transport justu & taught them how to go to a certain world be focusing on their energy .They showed them chakra. Sesshomaru at first was not happy when he found out that Rin liked Dante, but after battling & losing to him he gave them their blessing. (Though he scoffed right after wards) Inuyasha actually tried to kill Vergil for taking Kikyo away. Kagome even gave the Shikon no Tama to Dante. Dante even got his own hiraikotse. "See ya Everyone!" Dante said as he & Vergil transported to another world.


End file.
